1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an apparatus for applying liquid media onto a web with an applicator roller carried in a machine frame and an impression roller which can be lifted thereoff and adjusted thereto, said impression roller forming a roller gap with the applicator roller, through which the web passes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Unpublished German patent application P 39 15 481.5 discloses an apparatus of this kind for adjusting and lifting a counterpressure cylinder to and off a form cylinder of a rotary printing machine. Corresponding to the different diameters of the used form cylinders, in this known rotary printing machine the counterpressure cylinder does not only have to widely travel along a relatively long path, when the form cylinder is changed, the counterpressure cylinder also has to be adjustable to the form cylinder in the manner that it meets the form cylinder from above in a vertical direction to thereby render possible the making of a constant printing image. For the realization of the long path of movement of the counterpressure cylinder and its vertical meeting of the impression cylinder in the known apparatus, the center axis thereof is moved in a vertical plane extending through the center axis of the form cylinder by high-precision adjustment spindles.
There are apparatus of the kind mentioned above in which not the same high requirements are to be made with respect to the lifting-off movement and the adjusting movement of an impression roller, as are demanded for a high-quality rotary printing machine.